Starstrukk
by SplinterWingz5x5
Summary: FEMSLASH  Emily James is so confused, surely she CAN'T like Scout like that.. Surely fate can't be so cruel. She's straight, she's sure of it so why does she feel as if she needs to prove it and to what extremes is the girl willing to go?
1. Emily

_God if I'd have known how much things can go wrong in the space of a few weeks, I'd probably have left her alone, then again thinking about it... I don't think I'd be able too. _

_Thinking about it, maybe not we are friends after all. Or at least, she thinks we're friends..._

_Anyway i suppose you're all wondering who you're listening to right? _

_Well my name is Emily James, don't forget it. My only crime is- well personally they're calling it love but I'm not stupid enough to believe its love. We're just best friends, sisters almost but I suppose that's how it went wrong..._

_Love is reserved for fairytales and straight couples right? That's what i am, straight. But I guess proving that to HER was a little bit too much I guess. It's her fault I'm in here after all._

_You see the reason why I'm here is simple, normally you don't see young girls in jail cells but i suppose that's the way life goes. It doesn't make me a bad person, just a little confused is all. That's all I'm guilty of, been confused. If anyone it should be her locked up!_

_-Calm it Emily, you can put the blame on her later but for now just get your story straight. Your useless mother will be hear soon to yell bloody murder at you and you need to be ready, so where was I? Oh yeah. I remember._

_I'm not sorry for what I did, so don't expect an apology anytime soon, after all the only thing I'm guilty of is sneaking into my sister's house. Well that's a lie. She's not my real sister, no my real sister has ran off somewhere after been released from prison. In a way that sort of lead to my actions, now Lindsey's gone I'm no longer her weak and pathetic little sister. I can shine in my own way. Unfortunately for me a lot of those ways are inspired by Lindsey but I guess I do them better because I'm not going to make the same mistakes as she did._

_Haha that's a joke, I'm stuck in here aren't I? I've defiantly screwed that idea up.._

_Anyway it wasn't Lindsey's house I broke into; I don't even know where she lives. It was Scout's. I didn't think she'd mind, I just wanted to apologize! It's not my fault she got weirded out though i suppose if you saw the person you had a restraining order out against in your bedroom in the middle of the night you'd freak out a little bit to but she didn't need to call the cops!_

_If you rewind back a few weeks you'd find that we both got matching tattoos, i stole the idea from Lindsey but Scout is more of a sister than Lindsey has been these last few years. I kinda pushed her into it but I promise you she wanted it as much as I did._

_My mum yelled at me that evening when I got home, Mr Clarkson had rung her about it. I vaguely remember her saying I was too much like Lindsey and got grounded but just like my older sister i snuck out anyway._

_Found myself at Scout's, this was before she got the restraining order. At that point she was happy to have me there; we didn't do much other than talk over the day and watch a few films but even so could feel her holding something back, I wish I'd asked her now but I suppose it wouldn't have made a difference._

_So I asked her something else, I asked her she'd always love me as her sister, she was happy enough and agreed saying that she would with that fucking adorable accent of hers. Did I just say adorable?_

_I was excited, she said she loved me but not only that, I started to feel weird. All of a sudden I started to feel light headed and my stomach felt all fluttery, not to mention the air was heavy, she must have noticed because she put an arm around me and asked if I was okay but her touch suddenly felt like electricity. I remember muttering something like how I must have ate something bad earlier. I slept in her bed that night, it was usual for us. Both of us are sisters after all._

_Anyway I guess I've wittered enough, you came to hear my story after all._

FLASH BACK:

Scout and I were sat on the stairs during break talking about anything really until the subject of tattoos came up.

"Hmm.. I'm not sure" Scout said in a thoughtful voice. She turned to me. "What do you think?" Without even hesitating I replied,

"Tattoos" My voice sounded confident and sure of itself, about as sure as I was.

She replied in an unsure voice. "Really? ...Would you ever get one?"

"Yeah! Course I would!" I turned to look her in the eye as I said that, noticing her eye colour for what must be the billionth time that day. "Would you?"

Scout's expression stayed the same as she replied with "I don't know..." I was chewing my lip as I stared at her eyes, she hadn't seemed to notice and I was okay with it.

"Maybe" She looked back at me. "Do you think they're cool?" she asked tilting her head slightly at me, fiddling with hands.

Damnit that was adorable... I put on a serious expression and spoke back with confidence again. "Yeah, well cool" I nodded as I spoke and noticed scout suddenly perked up and nodded back with a smile.

"Do you?" Scout's expression changed to one of dismissal as she replied, "Yeah yeah yeah, well cool!" She grinned at me.

"I'm so gunna get one." I grinned back and turned as the twins Rhona and Shona descend the stairs.

"Hiya!" They say in perfect unison as normal, one leaning against the railing while the other stood behind me and Scout.

"Phoenix is having a party tonight cause his dad's away, fancy coming?" One of them asks, I never liked Phoenix, been Scout's boyfriend he's way to close to her for my liking though I suppose a party can't be who bad regardless of who the host is.

"Yeah!" Scout and I reply in unison much like the twins do. The twins start walking past, one of them saying,

"Oh god you two are worse than us, I thought we were the only twins at this school." They walk off laughing to themselves as I turn to Scout.

"Sounds like we need to get some booze in, you up for a little lunch time field trip then?" Scout doesn't reply in words but rather a smile and turn of the head.

*LUNCHTIME BREAK*

"What're we doing here?" Scout asks in a voice of disgust. I couldn't blame her, shop was stood on a side road, it was the nearest newsagents though and the shop keeper was as slow as anything.

"You keep guard and... I'll get us a bottle" I said hovering in the entrance before going inside, i noticed the guy behind the till was asleep, making this easy. I spot the bottle i wanted and creep slowly over to the fridge. Something falls off the shelf behind me but it doesn't wake him. I continue creeping, reach across and slowly but quietly take the bottle, shoving it in my jacket.

I then with confidence walk towards the door, my bag hits a shelf on the way out and the guy grunts, I quickly walk out of the shop and pull it out of my jacket showing Scout.

"That was easy" We begin to walk off, "He didn't even look at me" She laughs and behind us a voice calls out. "Oi!" I yell "Quick run!" As we set off running, as we round the corner of the street i hear the guy stumble and fall to the ground but i don't look back, giving scout a high five and continue running till we come across a low wall. We climb over it and slow down.

"That was too close" Scout says breathlessly, i reply in the same sort of tone "Oh don't worry he was never gunna catch us."

"He won't find us round here"

"We should be getting back now" I turn to her and start to protest.

"Oh come on we just got started, what would you rather be, stuck in boring lessons or having some fun with me?" I turn to face her while talking and as she smiles I notice the sign above the shop beside us, personally I planned this route but it's not like I'd tell her that.

"Oh look, what a coincidence..." She looks and lets out a breathless laugh, she turns to me.

"You're not serious!" But her expression changed when she looked at me and realised I was, "You planned this?"

"What?" I close the distance between us as I look her in the eye with a challenging gaze. "Not scared are ya?" She holds the gaze for a few seconds before turning to look at the doorway then back at me with my smirk.

As we enter i notice the lights in the waiting room are all ultra violet lights giving the room a slightly night club type look. After requesting matching tattoos by the guy who came to us when we entered and told us to wait I pick up a tattoo artists book and flip through it as scout sits on the sofa nervously.

She sighs "I'm not too sure about this.." I turn, looking at her as I walk towards her and speak in a comforting voice.

"Come on Scout... Its gunna be dead cool this.. A statement." I put the booklet on her lap. "You and me against the world" I reach up and pull her bobble out. "Sisters bonded forever" She sighs a little quieter than before,

"Yeah" as I reach across and begin running my fingers through her hair, sorting it out so it's sort of messed up. "Does it really hurt as bad as they say?"

I continue playing with her soft, silky hair, I gotta ask her what type of shampoo she uses cause damn not only does it feel great but it smells it too.

"There's only one way to find out." Her phone goes off and she reaches into her pocket, "Its school!" I look at the phone, reach over and take it from her but not without noticing that damn electricity between us, she doesn't seem to notice.

I turn it off and shake my head at her "Don't chicken out now..." She gives me an unsure look and then looks towards the guy who comes for us, i hold her hand and shake it gently for support as the same look returns to look at me.

: BACK AT SCHOOL:

We get marched into Mr Clarkson's office as he slams the door shut behind himself then walks behind the desk, staring sternly as us both. "Nice of you to come back"

"As if it's not enough that the two of you were caught truanting again, we've had a phone call from a shop keeper in town. Said that two girls in Waterloo Road uniforms were seen shop lifting Vodka!"

Both me and scout look at each other, she looks guilty and ruffled like a bird but I can tell I don't look bothered. My arms are crossed and I'm scowling while Scout's holding her arm, right where the tattoo is. I'm mentally willing her to leave it alone or we'll be caught with that too.

"Well it doesn't take a genius to put that one together does it? Given your previous history"

No doubt he was talking to me when he said that. "Hand it over." We look at each other again and I reluctantly go in my back and produce the bottle.

Tom's voice isn't as stern when he speaks again. "He's decided not to press charges though why I bothered to stick up for you I don't know. What you fidgeting at, what's wrong with your arm?" That last bit was aimed at Scout.

_And she couldn't leave it alone, Typical._

Scout drops it to her side. "Uh... nothing!"

"Show me!" Tom says in a raised voice as I watch her. I give him a dirty look which he misses completely and scout raises her arm, pulling up her sleeve to show him the tattoo.

She gives me a look as if to say 'now yours' but I shake my head, Tom walks round till he's in front of me.

"Show me yours" He stares at me expectantly as i side glance at Scout then roll up my sleeve. Scout has 'Told you so' look on her face.

_Don't give me that look scout you've got one too._

"Oh well this just gets better and better doesn't it?" Tom looks between us as we stand in silence.

He nods towards me,

"Your mum's gunna love this one." I can't help but smirk.

*AFTER SCHOOL AT SCOUT'S HOUSE*

I'm sat on Scout's bed, cross legged with my hands on my lap as she's rushing around me putting stuff into a duffle bag by my side.

"Listen to me, wherever they put ya, they're not gunna keep us apart okay?" My voice sounds like i'll break into tears any moment now but I'm not going to, i refuse to let myself.

"What if I don't get to see ya? I could end up in another school, another city!" Scout's voice sounds just as bad.

"I've told ya, I don't care where you end up! I'm not gunna lose ya!"

"I can't believe this is happening! We were only having a laugh!"

I stare at my reflection in her mirror on the dressing table she has near her bed and a thought pops into my head.

I turn to her and say with a much more stable voice, "Why are you really upset Scout?"

She gives me a weird look which I ignore, "What?"

I look up at her, "I mean... Are you upset about going into foster care or are you upset about leaving me?" She sits down next to me as I keep eye contact with her, she looks concerned.

She takes awhile to answer but after a pause replies with "I'm upset about leaving you."

"I've already lost one sister..." I reach forward and take her hand, been this close is making me light headed again but I ignore it searching her eyes for telltale signs. Don't they say if you look into one's eyes long enough you'll see their soul? I guess that's what I was trying to do...

"I'm not going to lose another one" I slowly close my mouth and give a really small smile but it doesn't last long and scout mustn't have seen it because she looks taken back by my forwardness. She gives a small smile of her own.

**Okay so who thinks that sucked? XD Oh for those who don't know, most of this was following what they did in the episode. Took me forever to add in the talking and actions never mind anything else but I still really enjoyed writing this.**

**This story is a collab between myself and Muchkinjenny05 who wrote the only other Emily/Scout fanfic I've found and inspired me enough to write my own. This fanfic is the result of our idea's flowing between each other and the bones of my original idea together. **

**I've even got the perfect name for it that only Munchkinjenny05 will get, so enjoy!**

**P.s. There needs to me more of this couple! Ad this thing is probably the longest chapter I've ever written, so I guess it's time to update my other 2 stories. **


	2. Emily Again

_**Author notes: **_

_**Sorry for the delay, this story was supposed to be written by myself and someone else but it's been over a month and they haven't bothered to get in touch about it so I'm doing it by myself.**_

_**Updates might be slow due to the fact that the show haven't exactly done anything on these two in awhile..**_

_**Sorry for the lack of length, it's just I'm kinda out of idea's right now! XD**_

_**Also the story unless stated otherwise all takes place before the first chapter. Enjoy!**_

_So I'm sat at home, the police didn't charge me, too young i suppose. Whatever i don't care anyway, mum yelled the roof down and i yelled back, she hit me. Mum actually hit me, I'm surprised because always saw her as one of those useless mothers who couldn't control her kids. Well i guess that's right anyway huh?_

_Me and Scout had a fight the day after i got taken home, that was the day she sort of pushed me out of her little circle. I dunno why because I'm still in it. She does things on her own with Denzel and Him. The monotone freak Phoenix, i hate him! He's stolen Scout from me and he doesn't even have anything going for him. Bastard._

_Anyway. We fought and since then I've been ignored by her, its stupid really. She's stupid... Wait no. No she's not, it's them who are. The other two. They follow her around like love sick pets. The only reason i think Denzel bothers is because Scout reminds him of his dead sister Sam. I don't see it. They're both blondes with attitudes and a knack for been in unwanted trouble but i don't see it. Maybe i can figure out a way to use that against Denzel. Get him to hate scout and then i can break her and Phoenix up... Maybe..._

_..._

_I HATE HIM! I just saw him kissing Scout in the school yard. He KNEW i was there! Bastard... I want to rip his thro- No. No... Hurting him wouldn't work... It'd just make her love him more... Hm... Maybe i could poison him? Nah I'd get arrested for murder, it can't be illegal but it's gotta be effective._

_I can't think... I just don't get it! What even makes her like him? He's a freak! _

...

_I don't know what I'm doing... Well i do, I'm sat in the toilets with the door locked and sobbing into my bag, i don't know why I'm holding it. Probably just because it's better than nothing i guess.. _

_She pushed me, i don't remember much of it but we had an argument and she tried kicking me out of the group, i made her! I made that ungrateful bitch into what she is! I was the one who cared! Me! Not Phoenix, not Denzel! Me._

_I guess i'll have to show her JUST how much I care. Maybe sneaking into her room? ...Oh! I could- Nah... No this needs to be big, it needs to have impact._

_God why is this so hard? I'm usually good at planning.. I know! I'll steal her stuff and that sorta thing till she comes to me for help! She knows I'm good at finding things out. Surely she'll come to me in the end.. But then again, it's a little stupid. No i don't care, it's all i got._


End file.
